0314
by KEYLIEKEY
Summary: Ino yang masih terjaga pada pukul 03. 14 di lorong 5b lantai 5 asramanya. /Kalian harus percaya ini karena hal ini benar-benar terjadi/ /, benda itu adalah potongan kepala! / /Kk-kkami sama tolong aku/ /Tolong... Tolong siapapun tolong aku/ Based on true story kaka tingkat aku. Doa dulu sebelum baca:)) HIATUS!


**03.14**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**  
 **Naruto belong's to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story: Key-Keziaaditya**

 **This is just for fun. Based on true story**

 **Warning:** Typo, rush. Doa dulu sebelum baca

 **Enjoy!**

 **Asrama Universitas Tokyo, 10.19 pm**

Seorang gadis pirang berlari di sepanjang gedung asrama a4. Ini sudah sangat larut dan melewati batas jam malam asramanya. Untung saja dia bisa melewati pos penjagaan asrama. Disapanya beberapa orang yang masih berkeliaran di ruang tamu asrama. Tujuan Ino satu, lantai 5 gedung asrama ini. Kamarnya ada disana

"ck sial. Kenapa universitas sebagus ini gak ada liftnya sih?" Ino menggerutu sambil berlari-lari di tangga. Dia memang harus melewati tangga karena seperti yang dia bilang tadi, asrama universitas Tokyo tidak mengenal lift.

Ino berhenti sejenak di lantai 3. Nafasnya putus-putus karena berlari dari gedung kampusnya sampai asrama. Dan dia tidak yakin bisa lari lagi sampai lantai 5. Ino bisa saja berjalan pelan-pelan. Namun pada pukul 10 malam? Berjalan di koridor sepi dan mendengarkan gema langkah kaki kalian sendiri? Bunuh saja Ino, dia akan mati ketakutan karenanya.

Banyak cerita-cerita tidak enak mengenai gedung asramanya ini. Apalagi pada malam hari. Mungkin itu juga yang menyebabkan pihak asramanya ini menetapkan sistem jam malam, yaitu tidak boleh ada kegiatan di luar asrama lewat pukul 9.

Mendadak Ino merasa sunyi sekali. Dia berjalan menuju pinggiran dan menatap kebawah, ke arah ruang tamu yang kosong. Anak-anak yang tadi masih di luar sudah masuk kamar mereka. Menyisakan Ino sendiri yang masih di luar kamar.

Ino mematung. Memang jika dia ketakutan badannya sering tidak singkron dengan otaknya.

 _ayolah Ino, bergerak! Tinggal 2 lantai lagi_

Ino membalikkan badannya dan memandang anak-anak tangga keatas. Terang benderang namun Ino tetap saja takut untuk bergerak. Bagaimana jika ada sesuatu yang mencegat langkahnya? Seperti sesosok kepala yang menggelinding, legenda gedung a4 lorong 3b yang kemarin di ceritakan Tenten teman sekamarnya.

 _Sial. Kenapa disaat seperti ini malah cerita itu yang teringat_

Ino menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Dia segera mengambil HP dan menelfon Hinata untuk menjemputnya di lantai 3. Padahal jika dia mengabaikan ketakutannya dan berlari, mungkin dia sudah sampai kamarnya sekarang.

5 menit menunggu dalam ketakutan akhirnya dia melihat Hinata turun dengan gaun tidur putihnya. Mereka berjalan melewati tangga sambil mengobrol

Ino dengan tersenyum sambil memandang ke bawah, ke arah kaki Hinata

 _untung kakinya menyentuh tanah..._

Yah sekalipun itu sahabat kita, bukankah kita harus memastikan dia manusia atau bukan?

 **Kamar 534, 11.00 pm**

Ino mengeringkan rambutnya di tempat tidur sambil mengobrol dengan 3 teman sekamarnya. Mereka adalah Hinata, Tenten, dan Sakura. Sesekali Sakura mengingatkan mereka untuk tidak tertawa terlalu keras karena hampir menjelang tengah malam.

"Oh iya ngomongin soal Karin yang tadi jatuh di lorong asrama, aku jadi inget cerita kakak tingkat aku" Tenten segera berdiri dan naik ke tempat tidur Hinata agar lebih dekat dengan teman-temannya. Sakura segera menutup bukunya dan bergabung dengan Hinata dan Tenten, sementara Ino duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Ini salah satu cerita yang turun temurun selalu diceritakan." Tenten memulai ceritanya.

"Kalian harus percaya ini karena hal ini benar-benar terjadi"

"Semua ceritamu kau bilang benar-benar pernah terjadi" Ino melirik malas ke arah 3 temannya. Cerita hantu lagikah?

Tenten memandang Ino kesal "Yang ini beda Ino. Ini benar-benar terjadi."

"Jadi, 4 Tahun yang lalu di lorong 5b asrama a4, atau lorong asrama kita ini, katanya pada pukul 3 subuh, selalu ada suara kaki diseret. Tidak hanya itu, terdengar suara merintih juga. Dan kalian tau? Kakak kelasku saat itu belum tidur. Dia benar-benar melihat hantu itu!" Tenten memelankan suaranya. Sakura dan Hinata sudah berpegangan tangan sementara Ino hanya mendecih pelan.

"Hantu itu mengetuk semua pintu. Hanya sekali ketukan. Kakak kelasku saat itu mendengar suara pintu satu kali diketuk. Dia bingung tentu saja siapa yang mengetuk pada pukul 3 subuh. Saat dia membuka pintu kalian tau apa yang terjadi?" Sakura dan Hinata menggeleng cepat

"Tidak ada siapapun. Kosong . Dia lalu menutup pintu dan bersiap untuk tidur. Namun mendadak suasana menjadi sangat dingin. Bau busuk tercium di udara. Lalu dia merasa memeluk sesuatu yang halus. Saat dia membuka matanya, ternyata itu adalah rambut panjang. Rambut itu begitu panjang seolah tiada akhirnya."

"Saat dia sedang sibuk menarik-narik rambut itu, dia tidak sengaja melihat kebawah kolong tempat tidur temannya. Dia melihat sesuatu yang bulat. Dia lalu mendekati kolong temannya itu. Ternyata kalian tau, benda itu adalah potongan kepala! Lalu tiba-tiba kepala kakak kelasku itu digenggam erat oleh tangan-tangan kurus yang keluar dari rambut panjang tadi!" Tenten mengangkat tangannya dan berteriak

"Pelankan suaramu Ten" Ino melempar bantal ke arah Tenten kesal.

"La-lalu apa yang terjadi pada kakak kelasmu itu Tenten- _chan_?"

Tenten menaikkan bahunya "Entahlah. Tidak ada yang tau kabarnya hingga saat ini"

Ino mendengus geli. Kalau tidak ada kabarnya, bagaimana bisa legenda sialan itu diceritakan turun temurun? Bukankah hanya kakak kelasnya itu yang jadi saksi?

"Legenda sialan yang akan menakut-nakuti kita semua. Kalau kakak kelasmu itu tidak ada kabarnya, bagaimana bisa semua orang tau cerita itu? Bukankah hanya kakak kelasmu itu yang lihat hantunya?"

Tenten mengerutkan dahinya tampak berpikir

"Ck sudah kubilang itu hanya cerita fantasi saja" Ino menaikkan selimutnya dan membuka laptopnya.

"Ish, yasudah suka-sukamu sajalah. Awas kalau legenda sialan itu jadi kenyataan"

"Tenten- _chan_ sudahlah. Ini sudah larut ayo kita semua tidur" Hinata tersenyum dan mematikan lampu kamar mereka

" _Oyasuminasai"_

 **Kamar 534, 01.00 am**

Ino menutup laptopnya setelah mengerjakan tugas untuk besok. Dilihatnya ke kanan Tenten, Hinata, dan Sakura sudah tertidur. Tempat tidur Ino memang paling ujung dekat pintu

"Erghhhhh... lelahnya" Ino berjalan terseok-seok menuju meja untuk mengambil hpnya.

 **1 message from Itachi. U**

 **Itachi. U :** _Apa kau sudah tidur Hime?_

Ino tersenyum melihat pesan dari pacarnya. Itachi pasti lembur lagi dan baru pulang dari kantornya

 **Ino Y:** _Beluuum... aku baru selesai mengerjakan tugas hiks T.T_

 **Itachi. U:** _Cobalah tidur Hime, bukankah besok ada kuliah pagi?_

"Ngggghhh..."

Ino terkejut setengah mati mendengar suara tersebut. Dilihatnya Tenten membalikkan badannya lalu lanjut tidur.

"Bikin kaget saja" Ino menggerutu sambil tidur-tiduran di kasurnya

 **Ino Y :** _Aku tidak bisa tiduuuur. Aku merindukanmu :3_

 **Itachi. U:** _Aku akan menelponmu_

 **Itachi. U Calling**

"Oh... Halo Ita- _kun._ Selamat subuh hihihihi..." Ino menarik selimutnya dan melanjutkan mengobrol dengan pacarnya tersebut

 **Kamar 534, 02.50 am**

"Makanya aku sudah memarahi Tenten tadi supaya gak cerita aneh-aneh la- hey ita- _kun_... apa kau masih disitu?" Ino melihat ke jam di Hpnya. Astaga! Tentu saja Itachi menjawabnya ngantuk-ngantuk. Rupanya sudah hampir pukul 3

"Mmmm... baiklah Ita- _kun_. Aku mencintaimu. _Oyasuminasai"_ Ino memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan bersiap untuk tidur. Sekali lagi dia melihat ke kanan, teman-temannya sudah tertidur lelap. Ino tersenyum dan membaringkan tubuhnya.

Ketika dirasanya kantuk menyerangnya, Inopun menutup matanya pelan " _Oyasuminasai'"_

 **Kamar 534, 03.00 am**

"HHHhhhhhh..."

Suara rintihan membuat Ino membuka matanya. Ino memeriksa teman-temannya, siapa tau ada yang terbangun. Namun nihil. Teman-temannya masih tertidur pulas

 _Jam berapa ini?_

Ino melotot melihat jam di tangannya. Astaga, dia baru tertidur 10 menit namun rasanya sudah seperti berjam-jam.

 _Ughhh aku tidak mungkin tidur lagi_

Inopun membuka HP nya dan mulai menjelajahi Sosial media.

 **Kamar 534, 03.03am**

' _Srrrrreeeeeekkkkkkkk'_

Ino terduduk dari tempat tidurnya. Dahinya mengkerut memikirkan kemungkinan suara apa itu.

' _Srrrrreeeeeekkkkkkkk'_

' _grrrrhhhhhh...grhhhhhhh'_

Ino yakin suara tersebut berasal dari luar. Namun Ino masih belum bisa menemukan kemungkinan suara apa itu

Ketika Ino hendak turun dari tempat tidurnya, Suara itu hilang.

Mungkin saja itu adalah teman asramanya yang keluar ke dapur di ujung lorong. Atau mungkin para Senior asrama mereka berkeliling. Mereka memang suka keluar subuh-subuh. Memikirkan seluruh kemungkinan itu, Inopun mengedikan bahu dan tidur lagi melanjutkan kegiatan _stalkingnya_ yang tertunda

"ck sialan. Kurang kerjaan banget keluar subuh-subuh gini"

 **Kamar 534, 03.08am**

Ino tertawa pelan melihat _Instagram_ yang heboh tentang peristiwa terpelesetnya Karin di lorong asrama. Padahal kejadian tersebut terjadi di asrama putri, namun berita tersebut menjadi _trending topic_ di asrama putra

 _Dasar tukang gosip ckck_

"TOK!"

Ino terlonjak kaget dari tidurnya. Suara itu berasal dari luar. Seperti...

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Ini pasti doktrin dari Tenten membuat dia jadi parno begini

' _Srrrrreeeeeekkkkkkkk'_

"TOK!"

Ino terdiam lagi. Kali ini dia tidak salah dengar. Suara itu memang persis seperti sesuatu yang diseret dan seperti suara pintu diketuk

Keringat dingin membasahi badan Ino. Jantungnya berdetak cepat

 _Srrrrreeeeeekkkkkkkk'_

"TOK!"

Ino terlonjak dari duduknya dan cepat-cepat tidur. Selimutnya ditarik hingga menyembunyikan seluruh badannya

 _Kk-kkami sama tolong aku_

 **Kamar 534, 03.10 am**

' _Srrrrreeeeeekkkkkkkk'_

"TOK!"

Suara itu semakin jelas terdengar di telinga Ino. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat

Badan Ino sudah gemetar di tempat tidurnya. Dia mengintip dari balik selimutnya dan melihat ketiga temannya masih tertidur pulas

"Hinata... shooo shooo Hinata..." Ino memanggil Hinata pelan. Yang dipanggil hanya menggeliat lalu merubah posisi tidurnya membelakangi Ino. Ino sudah ingin menangis ketika didengarnya lagi suara dari luar

' _Srrrrreeeeeekkkkkkkk'_

"TOK!"

Suara itu berasal dari kamar sebelahnya.

 **Kamar 534, 03.12 am**

Air mata sudah menggenang di pipi Ino. Dia meminta maaf berkali-kali sudah mengata- ngatai legenda asrama mereka. Ino menggigit bibirnya agar tidak gemetar hebat. Tangannya sudah memeluk tubuhnya mencoba menenangkan tubuhnya.

 _Hantu tidak bermassa dan tidak berwujud Ino. Mereka pasti tidak bisa menembus pintu._

Ino mulai tenang dengan pikirannya

 _Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa ada suara ketukan seperti itu?_

' _SRRREEEKKKKKKKK'_

"TOK!"

Seluruh pikiran Ino berhenti. Dia terdiam ketika mendengar suara tersebut

Suara itu berasal dari pintu kamarnya

 **Kamar 534, 03.13 am**

Ino memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Mendadak suasana menjadi sangat sunyi. Yang terdengar hanya suara jam.

Ino menegukkan ludahnya ketika hawa dingin menyergap tubuhnya

 _I-ini tidak mungkin. Ini pasti efek dari aku terlalu parno. Tenang ino. Ten-_

Ino membulatkan matanya. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak ketika aroma-aroma tidak sedap, hampir seperti bau busuk menghampiri indra penciumannya.

Dibekapnya mulutnya kuat-kuat agar tidak berteriak. Matanya sudah berlinang air mata

 _Tolong... Tolong siapapun tolong aku_

 **Kamar 534, 03.14 am**

Keheningan mencekam kamar 534. Ino masih mendekap mulutnya kuat-kuat.

Ino merapalkan seluruh doa yang diingatnya

' _SRRRRRAAAAAKKK_ '

"TOK!"

"TOK!"

"TOK!"

"TOK!"

"TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!'

Ketukan bertubi-tubi menggedor pintu kamarnya. Ino menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ino melirik teman-temannya. Berharap dengan ketukan sekeras itu mereka terbangun. Namun mereka semua masih tertidur lelap

"TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!-..."

Ketukan-ketukan mengerikan itu berakhir tiba-tiba. Suasana masih begitu hening setelah keributan yang terjadi. Bau-bau busuk itu perlahan-lahan menghilang.

Ino melepaskan dekapan mulutnya.

 _Ap-apakah sudah selesai?_

Ino menajamkan indra pendengarannya. Mencoba mencari sekecil suara apapun dari luar

Nafas Ino perlahan-lahan mulai teratur

 _Ss-sepertinya sudah selesai_

.

.

.

' _ **Yang satu tidur'**_

 _._

 _._

Ino melototkan matanya ketika mendengar desauan perlahan dan mencium bau sangat busuk dari belakangnya

.

.

' _ **Yang satu tidur'**_

.

.

Sebuah tangan melingkari kedua kepalanya

.

.

' _ **Yang satu tidur'**_

.

.

Tangan tersebut mencengkram kepalanya kuat-kuat dan memaksanya membuka kepalanya. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah wanita yang mulutnya sobek hingga ke telinganya, memperlihatkan giginya yang penuh darah dan berbau busuk. Wajahnya penuh luka dan matanya hampir keluar sebelah

Wanita tersebut menyeringai dan mendekatkan mukanya ke wajah Ino

.

.

' _ **yang satu pura-pura tidur'**_

 _._

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA..."

* * *

 **A.N:**

Setelah 1 tahun meninggalkan dunia ffn, akhirnya Key balik dengan sebuah cerita horror. Yeiiiiii tepuk tangan semuanya! Key seneng banget bisa nulis sampe author note lagi *nangis selautan*

Ada beberapa poin yang mau aku sampaikan:

1\. Setahun ini aku bener-bener fokus UN dan ujian SBMPTN. Dan hasilnya puji Tuhan aku diterima di salah satu Univ negri di buka ffn, aku sedih banget ketinggalan banyak cerita-cerita kece. Mau review-review tapi udah ketinggalan jauh T.T mohon maafkan

2\. Ini based on true story dari kaka tingkat aku di asrama mereka (dengan beberapa tambahan disana-sini), yang mana aku juga bakal tingal di asrama itu. Meskipun bukan gedung yang diceritain, tapi tetep aja mohon doanya supaya gak ada apa-apa di asrama aku. Dan nemuin roommate yang kpopers dan Ino centric /ehhhh/.

3\. Aku hapus cerita yang multichap kaya 'Happy birthday and Goodbye' sama 'Desire'. Karena aku bukan orang yang niat banget sampe bikin multichap. Habis idenya suka mentok-mentok hiks ;((( jadi mohon maaf bagi yang nunggu desire/ kaga ada juga yang nungguin hoi/. Desire udah selesai. Masih revisi sana-sini. Kalau aku udah siap publish, bakal langsung update kok.

4\. Aku masukkin scene Itaino dikit karena mereka fav pairing aku hohohohoh :3 dan maafkan gaya penulisan yang terkesan kaku. Aku bener-bener lupa cara nulis fanfiction setelah hiatus setahun. Pas aku lagi kushyuk ngetik cerita ini, malem-malem jam 11, tiba-tiba mati lampu. Aku teriak histeris, bukan karena takut tentu aja. TAPI KEY BELUM SAVE CERITANYA /nangis darah/

5\. Terakhir, terima kasih yang udah mau baca cerita ini *dan juga cuap-cuapnya yang kelewat panjang*. Sampai ketemu di cerita selanjutnya! :')))))))

Oh iya, sekarang itu malam Jumat loh... Banyak-banyak doa ya... hihihihi

 _Mind to RnR?_

 _._

Key-Keziaaditya

 _Side story:_

' _ **Yang satu tidur'**_

 _._

 _._

Ino melototkan matanya ketika mendengar desauan perlahan dan mencium bau sangat busuk dari belakangnya

.

.

' _ **Yang satu tidur'**_

.

.

Sebuah tangan melingkari kedua kepalanya

.

.

' _ **Yang satu tidur'**_

.

.

Tangan tersebut mencengkram kepalanya kuat-kuat dan memaksanya membuka kepalanya. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah wanita yang mulutnya sobek hingga ke telinganya, memperlihatkan giginya yang penuh darah dan berbau busuk. Wajahnya penuh luka dan matanya hampir keluar sebelah

Wanita tersebut menyeringai dan mendekatkan mukanya ke wajah Ino

.

.

"Neng, bang Itachi buat aku aja ya?" *kedip-kedip ganjen*

*Ino pingsan*

iya gaje emang. Dikit Humor biar gak terlalu serem *plis atulah garing key*

lewat aja lewat. langsung review aja wakssss ~.~


End file.
